Black and White
by Saku Kinoshita
Summary: In hopes of finding his two missing older brothers, Hakuryuu Ren enrolls into Alma Torran Academy, the place where they disappeared. In the school, dark secrets are enshrouded, but Hakuryuu too has a secret of his own. Although things don't go so well, when a certain magi finds out his secret. What will Hakuryuu do?
1. Chapter 1: Brother

Chapter 1: Brother

"Brother…" A young boy around the age of 16 quietly mutters as he stands in front of the gates of Alma Torran Academy, an all boys' school designed to train young boys ranging from various of ages to become kings only special individuals such as magi, magicians, swordsmen, and king candidates are allowed into the school.

* * *

"Judal, wake up!" A young man with long, deep red hair tied in a ponytail shakes his friend in an attempt to awaken the sleeping black haired boy. However the magi would not even move an inch.

"Let's cut his hair, Brother Mei." Kouha, Koumei's younger brother, gets his sword ready to lop off Judal's long segmented ponytail although from an angle it looks like he's about to chop off Judal's head rather than his hair.

"Don't you even dare, you tranny midget!" The sleeping magi awakens from his slumber at the threat of his beloved hair being cut off.

"Who's a tranny! If anyone's a tranny, it's you, you make up wearing whore. And who are you calling a midget! Aladdin's shorter than me!"

"Wow, so not only are you short and a tranny. You're also slow." The sarcasm in Judal's words made Kouha rethink his decision of cutting Judal's hair. Now he wants to chop up the magi into pieces.

Before Kouha points his sword at Judal, Koumei intervenes.

"Enough, you two. Anymore and the school will be destroyed….. again." Just remembering the last time Judal and Kouha fought, it was over something pointless again like which was better swordplay or magic. "Anyway Judal, class is about to start any-"

At that moment, the teacher entered the classroom with a blue haired boy wielding a guan dao which is placed in a case he wears on his back. Although he has a large scar on the left side of his face, his face looked prettier than a girl's.

"Good morning, class. Today I have announcement to make. Starting today we will be having one more student join our class."

"Hakuryuu Ren, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Well then you can sit next-"

"Hey old fart. There's a seat next to me." Strangely Kouha was on the floor as if he was just pushed off from his seat with his materials scattered on the ground.

"You bastard. Brother Mei, let me go!" Kouha is restrained by Koumei from butchering a certain magi.

After things settled down, Kouha took his new seat next to his older brother, Kouen. Judal was currently in a good mood right now for two reasons. One he finally got rid of the okama next to him. And two he got the new transfer student all to himself or at least that's what he thinks. Ever since he first laid eyes on the mysterious transfer student, he couldn't help but find something intriguing about him that he just can't put his finger on. All he knows is that his life at Alma Torran is only getting more interesting.

"Hey Hakuryuu, what's your position? I'm a magi."

Instead of replying, Hakuryuu ignores Judal in favor of the lecture. Unlike Judal, Hakuryuu was a diligent student. He had no interest in being friends with the magi. In fact, he didn't care if he didn't make any friends at all. The only reason he was there was to find his older brothers who disappeared at Alma Torran. That was the reason why he conquered a dungeon to begin with so that he would gain entrance to Alma Torran in search for his missing brothers.

'Brothers...' The thought of his kind brothers whom he admired and respected as a child made him tense up as he gripped on his pencil tighter.

Unbeknownst to Hakuryuu, a certain magi was closely watching him noticing the look in Hakuryuu's eyes. Judal didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Hakuryuu was a dungeon conqueror after all he was a magi. He could easily see the star of lakshimi on his guan dao even though it is encased in Hakuryuu's black sword bag. Judal just smirks as he finds Hakuryuu more and more interesting.

Judal's peculiar behavior did not go unnoticed by the whole class with the exception of their new transfer student who knew nothing about Judal. When Judal smiles, that is never a good sign.

"Brother En, Judal is smiling." Kouha whispers to Kouen.

"I sense a storm brewing."

* * *

There was just something about Hakuryuu that Judal could not put his finger on. The kid was the first person to actually ignore him like that. It looks like he wasn't exactly a happy go lucky person either always having that stoic face on. Judal wonders how Hakuryuu would look if he smiled a little.

'Now that would be a treat." Just the thought of cracking that tough demeanor made Judal lick his lips in anticipation.

In the middle of one his usual strolls in the air, Judal spotted a certain dark blue haired, scarred transfer student entering the principal's office, normally students aren't allowed in there especially if the principal himself isn't there. It seems that Hakuryuu was searching over the documents of the students. Now why would he want to do something like that? From how he was in their class, Hakuryuu didn't look like he had any intention of warming up to his classmates. What's more is that this is his first day here so there's no reason for him to look up a student if he doesn't even know any of the students here aside from his classmates unless he came here with another intention.

* * *

After digging around for some clues to his brothers, Hakuryuu came up with nothing. Hakuryuu only sighs at his fruitless efforts. He knew there was no need to rush into things like that since he has plenty of time to look around, but there was something about this school that made Hakuryuu feel uneasy. For now he can't do anything about it as his first priority is his brothers. Since he spent so much time searching for clues to his brothers, it is almost curfew time. Even if it is his first day here, Alma Torran has a strict curfew time. And if he is caught outside of curfew time, it would bring him more unwanted attention than he has right now as a new student. In order to find his brothers, he must keep a low profile at all costs. Now is not the time for that, he'll start sneaking around at night when he has blended into the student body. He just hopes that his roommate won't catch him missing.

"Yo Hakuryuu, so you're my new roommate. Lucky~" A naked Judal greeted his new roommates when Hakuryuu opened the door.

"Kyyyaaaaaa!?" Hakuryuu blushes at the shameless exhibitionist before him as he covers his eyes. "What are you doing!? Have you no decency!"

"What's wrong with showing off a little skin? We're both guys."

"Revealing little skin is completely different from being bare naked. Don't lump in together with a pervert like you." Hakuryuu looks away avoiding looking in Judal's direction.

"Get used to it; we're going to be roommates from now on."

Hakuryuu's opinion of Judal:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**He's a pervert.**

It looks like Hakuryuu might have a bit of a problem with his roommate.

* * *

_"Uwaaaah!" A dark blue haired child is crying hiding in a garden._

_"What's the matter?" A young man who resembles the child except older asks his younger sibling._

_"Brother, I had a horrible dream that Brother Hakuyuu and Brother Hakuren went somewhere and never came back."_

_"What are you talking about! We're right here. Safe and sound with our cute little siblings. Your big brothers aren't going to leave their two cute siblings behind." Hakuyuu lifts the child up in air._

_"Yes…!"_

"Brother..." A tear slowly drips from Hakuryuu's face as he dreams of two brothers.

While a sleeping Hakuryuu quietly calls out to his brothers in his sleep, he is being observed by his roommate who only stares at him when he whips off the tear from Hakuryuu's eye. He wonders exactly what Hakuryuu is hiding from him.


	2. Chapter 2: No Place for the Weak

Chapter 2: No Place for the Weak  


_Die_

_Leave this school._

_You're not wanted._

_Weakling_

_Alma Torran is no place for trash like you._

And yet again another pile of threatening letters. It has been a week since Hakuryuu first started at Alma Torran and he already has someone sending him threatening letters every morning. He knows very well that the students at Alma Torran wouldn't accept someone like him. Nether the less, he must continue on with his mission. He has no time to be bothered with something as petty as simple threatening letters.

As Hakuryuu left on his way to his classroom, a mysterious figure hiding in the shadows had been watching Hakuryuu ever since he opened his shoe locker.

* * *

Now this was getting just ridiculous, the first thing that greets Hakuryuu when he enters his classroom is a bucket of ice cold water that falls down on his head. After he changed into his PE uniform, he finds graffiti on his desk with threatening words and phrases like the hate letters he received. What's worse was that it was scratched into the desk so he couldn't erase the words from his desk.

Just as Hakuryuu reached inside his desk to find his textbook, he found nothing but crumpled up balls of paper. As soon as he opened one of the crumbled paper balls, he frowned at the words on it.

**Only the proud and the strong belong at Alma Torran there is no need for the weak.**

Since the paper balls had occupied most of his desk, he had to dispose of the unnecessary materials one of which had accidentally dropped on the floor picked up by a Hakuryuu's neighbor and roommate, Judal. Judal only frowned as he read the paper.

"Hey Hakuryuu."

"Yes." Hakuryuu didn't know why Judal had suddenly called out to him.

"From now on you're gonna stay by my side 24/7."

"No thank you." Hakuryuu politely declines Judal's offer.

"Are you sure? With you being targeted like that I'm just worried about you." Judal lowers his head looking down on his desk.

"Yes, your feelings are more than enough."

"B-But if something were to happen to you, I wouldn't know what to do!" Judal cried.

Hakuryuu was shocked to see Judal's crying face. He didn't know that he cared that much about him. Maybe he wasn't as pig headed as he thought he was.

Judal's trembling made Hakuryuu have second thoughts about Judal's offer.

"Ku ku ku... Bu ha ha... I can't take it anymore! Gyahahahaha! You actually bought that! You're more gullible than I thought."

"You..." Hakuryuu grabs his collars. He is clearly not pleased to have been tricked by him. He felt like an idiot for believing him.

"It's not like I lied when I said you'd be with me. You're going to be with me whether you like it or not."

"After pulling that stunt do you really expect me to want to be anywhere near you."

"That's why you have no say. I'm just doing as I please."

"Then find someone else to bother. I have no time to be your source of entertainment." After all, Hakuryuu usually spends most of his time either training or looking for clues to his missing brothers.

"Eh, is that so? Yet you have time to sneak into the principal's office..."Judal whispers the last part loud enough within Hakuryuu's hearing range.

!

He was seen. This does not look well. He should have known better than to be so impatient as to do that. All his hard work into finding his brothers was for naught.

No. He must fulfill his mission. He has to. It is his responsibility and duty to find his brothers. He must not show any weakness.

"What exactly are you after..." Hakuryuu sends a glare at Judal.

"Nothing much. Just let me do as I please and I'll let you do as you please. Fair trade?"

Hakuryuu doesn't have many options to choose from. If he refuses, it is likely that Judal will report him. If he accepts his offer, he won't be able to search as much. But at least it's better than the first option.

"Don't worry I have no intention of restraining you..." 'For now.' "... From doing whatever you're doing."

It didn't look like he was lying so Hakuryuu decided to trust Judal's words for now, but he'll have to put off looking for clues connecting to his brothers until night time when the stalker magi is asleep.

"For today, king candidate and household students will be training together. You can form households amongst yourselves or choose to remain by yourself, but be warned that this is training so you'll be sparring between others as well. And I expect to see results."

With that said, the student started forming their households. Since this is a combined classed between several other classes, there were quite a number of households. A good majority of the students were already in households except for Hakuryuu who chose to be by himself. His cousin, Kouen, had offered him to join his household with his household members: Kin Gaku, Kokuton Shuu, Seishuu Ri, and Shou En, but Hakuryuu showed no interest in joining his cousin's household when he refused. One of Kouen's household members with snake like hair, Seishuu Ri, had commented on how ungrateful Hakuryuu was for not thanking Lord Kouen for giving him an opportunity of a lifetime yet refused Lord Kouen's generous offer. Another one of Kouen's household members, a large robust man with nose similar to that of a pig's, mustache, and black teeth, had noted that Hakuryuu was a pitiful boy who could not realize Kouen's greatness. Kouen on the hand was intrigued by his younger cousin who chose to remain by himself with no one to aid him. Just exactly how will he fair against his enemies all by himself.

"Now that everyone is ready. You can start sparring amongst yourselves. This is to make yourself stronger so treat this as if this were an actual battle. And by no means are you to hold anything back. Just be sure not to destroy the barrier around the field as we need that to keep any damage from the school." Their teacher concluded. He is a tall man with long dark green hair, three vertical red dots on his forehead, and a goatee.

Once their training had begun, two groups were already at each other's throats. They were the households of Kouen Ren and Sinbad. Both groups were known for their hostile relations with each other since they are always fighting for the top seat at Alma Torran. They were the only two metal vessel users who owned more than one djinn. Kouen had three djinn while Sinbad had seven.

The intense atmosphere around the two groups made it hard for the others to train as they could not take their eyes off what could be one of the most exciting matches of the day. However there was one individual who chose to practice his spear techniques by himself while the others watched in awe at Kouen and Sinbad's face off.

"Hey new kid, how about a match between me and my buddies?" A tall green haired man with a scar over his right eye and an eye patch over his left eye approached Hakuryuu who was practicing alone. Like their teacher and his two friends, he had three red vertical dots on his forehead. His two companions were a creepy old man sitting in a wheelchair and an unattractive large muscular man. Even if Alma Torran accepted anyone with power regardless of age, ethnicity, race, or history, Hakuryuu wouldn't have thought that there would be an old man among the students. Even their teacher looked younger than him.

"That is fine." Hakuryuu saw no harm in declining their proposal. Since the time Hakuryuu used to find clues to his brothers was limited thanks to a certain black haired magi, Hakuryuu would make use of his spare time to train.

"Good." The green haired man slyly grinned. "We better move to someplace more remote. We wouldn't want to disturb the others from their excitement."

* * *

"This should be good enough." The young man stops followed by Hakuryuu and behind him were the man's two companions.

The moment they stopped a large black hand with an eight pointed star on its palm came crashing down on Hakuryuu ready to crush him.

"Oi, oi, Zurmudd you should have been more patient."

"But Byoln, sensei said to treat this like an actual battle right? In battles, only a fool would wait for his enemy to attack him." The large muscular man named Zurmudd defended himself.

"Fool, what was the point in doing that we already had the advantage of three to one. What more could you need!" The old man commented. "But it is strange, I thought you only fought like that against females."

"Apollonius is right there was no need for that Zurmudd. At least wait until we see how strong he is. But if he was taken out by a simple attack like that, then I guess he didn't amount to anything. Judging from how he was before, he was probably just some run of the mill spearman."

"We'll just tell sensei that he-" Byoln and his two partners, Apollonius and Zurmudd, began to leave until monster like creatures attack them from behind. They managed to dodge a critical hit but not unscathed.

"What was that?"

The three could not believe what had just happened when they were suddenly attacked by monster like creatures. They looked at the direction in which the creatures had came from seeing the silhouette of a person in all that dust floating around. The wind blows the dust clouds away revealing an unharmed Hakuryuu djinn weapon equipped. Hakuryuu's weapon is in the form of a dual two sided spear.

"Interesting so he's a metal vessel user…" Byoln took back what he had said before. It looks like Hakuryuu wasn't some lucky kid who by some miracle managed to get into Alma Torran. "Then there's no need to go easy on the kid."

"Indeed I look forward to see how this young lad will fair against my dark metal vessel!" Apollonuis's dark metal vessel which are black spheres float in the air around him.

"Normally I would pulverize him if he was a girl, but I'll make an exception this time." More giant hands materialize from Zurmudd heading towards Hakuryuu.

"Zaug Al Adhra" Hakuryuu uses his spear as a bow and an arrow firing more monsters at the hands. Some of them had been annihilated by the hands when they touched the palms of the hands.

"Anything that touches my hands are annihilated. Your pitiful creatures stand no chance against my almighty hands." Zurmudd laughs as he gloats over his superior skills.

"Is that so..." Unfortunately for Zurmudd, Hakuryuu had already melted all of Zurmudd's hands with the acid released from his creatures.

"You little brat... Extreme magic Al-Yad" A large magic circle appears above their heads. Hands come out of the edge of the magic circle spinning around creating a tornado. "No matter how many pets you make all of them will just be blown away by my extreme ma-" A wooden dragon attacks Zurmudd trapping him in its mouth with his sharp teeth gnawing at his body like a chew toy.

"In the eye of the tornado is the only safe spot. As long as I remain in the center, your attack will not hurt me."

"That idiot. Getting all hotheaded like that, what was the point of working together if he doesn't cooperate." Bylon shows no remorse over his comrade's defeat. "Well he did let us have a glimpse of the metal vessel's power so I guess he wasn't completely useless."

Hakuryuu couldn't get why those two were so calm despite the state their comrade was in. Even if he didn't kill the man, they should have at least showed some kind of anger at Hakuryuu for defeating their friend.

A ray of light released from one of Apollonuis's dark metal vessel had almost hit Hakuryuu from behind if he had not dodged it.

"Not bad kid. Let's see if you can dodge this." Byoln aims to his rapier at one of Hakuryuu's eyes. Hakuryuu manages to dodge a fatal blow but not fast enough to come out unscathed when he received a cut on his right cheek.

Before Hakuryuu could retaliate, several rays of light emitted from Apollonuis's dark metal vessel had already rained down towards him. He manages to avoid each of them one by one.

'This is more dangerous than I thought. Dealing with one is one thing but two at the same time is another.'

!  
"Gack!?" Out of no where Hakuryuu is stabbed in the side by something that looks like Byoln but had a shadowy disfigure.

Byoln had used his dark metal vessel to create a shadow doppelganger to stab Hakuryuu while he was distracted by Apollonuis's attacks.

"No hard feelings kid, but like sensei said treat this like an actual battle. Don't worry I'll tell teach' that ya fought bravely like a warrior." Byoln holds up his rapier ready to finish off Hakuryuu.

'I'm going to die….' Hakuryuu froze as he was about to be killed by Byoln. All his hard work for nothing.

"See ya, kid!"

Hakuryuu braces himself for death as he shuts his eye.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing? No pain. No blood. No death. Nothing at all. Hakuryuu slowly opens his eyes to see why he wasn't dead yet.

Surprised wasn't the word Hakuryuu would use to describe the scene before him. He had not expected to see Judal in front of him protecting him from Byoln's attack.

"Judal, what is the meaning of this? You're not suppose to be here. This training is exclusive to only metal vessel and household users. Magis and magicians should be in class right now under Chancellor Matal Mogamett" Byoln grips onto his frozen arm. He would have been successful in his attack had Judal not intervened.

"Then what are you small fries doing here? If I recall you're neither metal vessel nor household users either."

"It's true our dark metal vessels are only imitations of metal vessels, but that doesn't make us any different. Now then Judal, will you step aside?"

Judal just glares at Byoln. It is clear to Byoln that Judal clearly has no intention of backing down.

Distracted by his conversation with Byoln, Judal had not noticed one of Apollonius's black balls behind him. From behind, Apollonius's dark metal vessel had released a ray of light aimed at Judal.

"Magis are just like magician they all look down on my genius work! It was a pity I didn't get to play around with the magi. Who knew magi were so weak. Well they are only a little bit stronger than magicians not that it'd make a difference. Gyahaha- Ack!" Several shards of ice are imbedded into Apollonius's body.

"W-Why? My Al Flash should have destroyed that wretched magi." Apollonius coughs up blood due to his severe wounds from Judal's ice attack. Judal on the hand didn't have a single scratch on him. How could that be possible? Under those circumstances, there should have been no way for Judal to come out without as much as a scratch on him from that attack. Apollonius takes a good look at Judal's surroundings. Flowers? Why were there flowers around Judal? And huge ones at that. They weren't there before.

"I didn't know you could do this... Hakuryuu."

"All I can simply do is bring out the special characteristics of any plants that touch my metal vessel. All plants require sunlight in order to grow so I used these flowers to absorb the light which why they grew to be like this."

'He's stronger than I thought.' Judal chuckled to himself thinking how entertaining it was to be with Hakuryuu.

* * *

Seeing how there was no other worthy opponent to face besides Sinbad, Kouen had left class in favor of his room where he needed to confirm something.

'Hakuryuu Ren...'

As far as he knew, his father only had one older brother who had several children. Although he never met all of them, he had met his cousins: Hakuren Ren and Hakuyuu Ren. They would always be talking about how much their younger siblings. Although they never told him their names, they sometimes blurt out several things about their two younger siblings by accident like how cute they were or how adorable they were when they tried to make them dinner before. And one thing for sure is that they never mentioned having a younger sibling with a scar on his face. So who exactly was Hakuryuu?

Kouen knew that it wasn't coincidence that Hakuryuu had the same surname as him and his family. Even with the scar on his face, he greatly resembled Hakuren and Hakuyuu. There was also something about Hakuryuu that seemed familiar. In order, to find out who Hakuryuu really was Kouen searched in his room for the key to finding out Hakuryuu's identity.

Kouen continued rummaging through his belongs not caring about the mess he just made.

!

"Here it is!" In his hands, Kouen found what he needed held onto an old photo album that belonged to Hakuyuu before he and his brother disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: After the Fight

**Yo! I'm back and finally done with my finals. Now I have more to work on my stories! **

**By the way Akumarayne, I'm glad you like it. For a while, I thought that there wasn't many people who liked it after looking at the number of reviews I got. Also I plan on keeping all of my stories alive even if it's a bit hard keeping up to date with all of them.**

* * *

Chapter 3: After the Fight

After the fight, Hakuryuu and Judal emerged victorious. Hakuryuu started walking off but was staggering due to his wound from Byoln's surprise attack. Hakuryuu used his guan dao as a support to keep him from falling onto the ground.

"Hakuryuu, need a hand." Judal catches Hakuryuu from collapsing.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am fine." Hakuryuu pushes Judal's body away from him.

"Look, you can barely walk. So just accept this one in a lifetime opportunity and let me help you!" Judal couldn't help but feel something strange. Normally he would never offer any assistance to anybody unless they were causing fights or wars, but helping a person out of kindness was something that Judal would never in his entire life ever do.

"Any problems that I encounter are mine and my responsibility alone."

"You'll pass out before you even make it back." What he talking about? All he asked was to help him. Now he's acting like he's shouldering some kind of burden he can't let others have.

"I d rather pass out than let someone help me. Now leave me alone."

"No can do..."

"Huh?"

Judal pulls Hakuryuu's body towards him.

!

"What are you doing?" Hakuryuu madly blushes like crazy with embarrassment.

Judal is carrying Hakuryuu like a princess in his arms.

"Our room!"

"What!"

"Quit being a baby, and listen to your elders!"

"You're only older than me by two years!"

* * *

Judal drops Hakuryuu on his bed and pushes him down.

"Now be a good little boy and stay quiet."

Judal undoes Hakuryuu's sash so that he could remove Hakuryuu's shirt.

Hakuryuu in response pushes Judal off the bed.

"What the heck was that for! I was just helping you bandage your wound!" Judal nurses his poor bump seeing how he was rudely treated in response to his rare act of kindness.

"I can handle that myself!" Hakuryuu holds his clothes back in place preventing them from sliding off his body.

"Will you stop being so narrow minded! I'm just being nice for once." Now Judal couldn't stand how Hakuryuu was so adamant about not accepting any kind of aid.

"I never asked for your help!" Hakuryuu grabs onto his metal vessel and creates one of his monsters. The creature heads towards Judal. Judal uses his Borg to block the creature but the acid from the monster melts Judal's Borg. Once Judal is sent flying out of his own room, Hakuryuu slams the door in front of Judal. Judal hears a click sound coming from the door.

"Hakuryuu!" Judal bangs on the door pissed at Hakuryuu's cruel treatment towards him.

* * *

In his room, Kouen goes through the photo album so far he sees pictures of Hakuyuu as a child. Then Hakuren starts to appear. It seems that the photo album goes according to chronological order. After flipping through the pages, Kouen sees that one of Hakuren and Hakuyuu's younger siblings is born. Under the picture of the baby born, it reads 'Finally a cute baby sister! Hakuei Ren.' Judging from the handwriting, it must have been Hakuren. It looks like the two doted on their baby sister very much. They must have really loved their two baby siblings a lot, but he couldn't see why they would do something like disappear and just leave their two baby siblings alone like that.

Despite her appearance, she isn't very feminine in the least after looking at a picture of her defeating a group of trained warriors and at the age of 4 only. The scary part was that she was making a peace sign while smiling as she is dragging an unconscious man in her other hand. And at the side Hakuren is cheering at his little sister's victory.

"What are those two teaching a little girl..."

!

After Kouen turned to the next and final page, he couldn't believe what he had just seen. He scanned the entire page several times to confirm that it wasn't his imagination. Kouen's grip on the book loosen. Allowing it to land onto the hard floor while Kouen is having a hard time processing the new information he just gained.

"If this is true then..."

* * *

After 10 minutes, Judal could see that Hakuryuu had no intention of letting him in any time soon. So he decided to do something else.

"Whew." Hakuryuu let's out a sigh of relief when he hears Judal's footsteps walking away from their room.

Hakuryuu begins to undress now that he knows that Judal is gone.

'I should have handled that much more smoothly than that. I'll have to apologize to him later.' Hakuryuu takes off his head garment letting down his long hair. Now that Judal is gone, Hakuryuu starts to take off his bloodstained clothes so that he can disinfect his wound.

"Hakuryuu, is that how you treat everybody who's nice to you! What are you a girl!" An angry Judal storms into his room through the window.

Startled by Judal's entrance, Hakuryuu accidentally let's go off his bloodstained clothes which fall off onto the floor revealing the his half naked body.

What caught Judal's attention was not only Hakuryuu's half naked slender figure and the fact that his hair was much longer than before but his bandaged chest.

...

"Kyaaaaaaaa!?" Hakuryuu screams.

"Wait, I-" Before Judal could finish his sentence, Judal was sent flying again but this time out the window.

Only one thought came into Judal's mind as he blanked out at the shocking discovery he just made:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Hakuryuu is a girl!?'

* * *

Silence~

A heavy silence fills the room making it more tense. Recovering from the nasty fall he had and the shock of finding out about Hakuryuu's gender, Judal rubs an ice pack on his now swollen red cheek that had a handprint on it.

"So you're a girl..." Judal crudely blurts out.

Hearing Judal's words, tears drip from Hakuryuu's eyes.

"Gck!" Judal does no clue as what he should so since he's never dealt with someone crying let alone a girl. Normally he would be the one crying even if they were fake so that he could just laugh at the idiot usually Sinbad for sympathizing with him.

"So are you going to report me to the administration..." For the first time in awhile, Hakuryuu spoke.

"..."

"I don't care if you do. I prepared myself for such an event to happen the moment I enrolled into Alma Torran." Despite Hakuryuu's words, she looks like she's about to crack at any moment.

"So everything was a lie..."

"That's right. I deceived you this entire time. Although it was only for a short period of time, I still did something unforgivable to you. I do not expect any forgiveness from you either."

"Then..."

Hakuryuu braces herself for whatever Judal will say to her.

"Why?" Judal simply asks.

"?"

"Why did you go through all that trouble to do that?"

"I..." Hakuryuu looks down when she hears Judal's question as she grimaces at the thought of her missing brothers.

"If you wanted to see me that badly, then you could have just came in during those stupid family gatherings." What is this fool talking about?

"I never knew my handsomeness was so frightening that I made a girl enroll here disguised as a guy. My charm frightens even me." Judal's smug remark had irritated Hakuryuu.

A large vein pops out on Hakuryuu's head. Talk about conceited.

* * *

"I see so you came here with the intention of finding your missing brothers who disappeared from here." Judal cups his chin after hearing Hakuryuu's reason for her admission into Alma Torran despite it being an all boys' school. Judal's words and pose appear cool but with the two red hand prints on his cheeks it didn't make him the least bit cool.

Hakuryuu prepared herself for the worst. To be looked down upon for being a girl. To be told how foolish she was for thinking she could find any hope of seeing her brothers were missing for years. Or worse blackmailed. Whatever will happen, Hakuryuu already accepted her fate the moment she stepped into Alma Torran.

"Good luck then." Judal jumps out the window leaving a confused Hakuryuu.

"Eh?" What could he possibly mean by that. Was he telling her that she would have even more hardships awaiting her.

* * *

Leaving Hakuryuu wondering what he meant, Judal takes a stroll in the air for some fresh air. Flying in the air with only one thing in his mind:

Hakuryuu is a girl...

A girl?

A girl!

Just the thought of his roommate being a girl made Judal fluster. Imaging that all this time, he acted like that to a girl. Well not that he cared. Girl or not. Judal acted how he pleased. He even took a bath in one of Kouen's younger sister's, Kougyoku Ren, peach bath casually eating a peach without a care in the world ignoring the fact that he was in a girl's bathroom.

Since Hakuryuu was a girl that did explain why she was obstinate about not wanting Judal to help her when she was injured. After all Alma Torran is an all boys' school, so no women are allowed admission. Now the bigger question is why did he feel so flustered seeing Hakuryuu's half naked body. He has several dirty books in his room so looking at a woman's half naked body should be no big deal to him.

Wait! Where exactly did he put that gravure book he stole from Sinbad?

* * *

Judal's words left an imprint in Hakuryuu's mind. Why did he say such things to her? Was he actually a nicer person than she thought?

!

"What's this?" Noticing a book that Hakuryuu didn't recognize, she thought it probably belonged to Judal. Surprisingly he was actually the intellectual type. 'It's probably a difficult magic book.'

"Gck?!" What Hakuryuu saw wasn't a magic book but rather a gravure book filled with women with big chests wearing very revealing clothes inside the book. The book was disguised to pass off a regular book due to the cover.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He really is a hentai..."


End file.
